Riot (GTA Vice City)
Riot is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by lawyer Ken Rosenberg from his office in Washington Beach, Vice City. Mission Tommy Vercetti walks into Ken's office and finds him talking to Texas property developer Avery Carrington. Carrington tells Tommy about a small company, Spand Express, who own some prime development land and where refusing to sell it. Avery asks Tommy to destroy the companies' delivery trucks, first starting a riot to distract the security guards. Tommy leaves the office and drives to Rafael's to pick up some overalls, before driving to the Spand Express depot. Once there, Tommy starts a riot by attacking some of the striking workers, before killing the remaining security guards and destroying the three delivery trucks parked there. Enemies *Patrol Invest Group *Workers Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go get some new threads from Rafael's clothes shop *Go to the delivery company *Start fighting at least 4 workers to get a riot started *Destroy the vans in the compound Tips *You can finish the mission without causing a fight between workers. For this you should go to a construction site of a building that is behind the delivery company (where you will receive the other missions of Avery), climb into structure and jump into the company's compound. When you hang in there, you will be attacked by three guards of the company, two used batons and the other a gun, kill them if you want. After that you should proceed the mission destroying the vans, when all are destroyed will be given the task as complete. This method is a lot easier and faster to complete the mission, also requires fewer deaths since workers will not fight among themselves killing each other. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $1,000. The missions Four Iron (for Avery Carrington) and Treacherous Swine (for Colonel Juan Cortez) are unlocked. Completing the mission also unlocks the Coveralls Outfit and a baseball bat is available for purchase from Bunch of Tools. Trivia *It is optional to go to the clothing store. You can go straight to the riot right away. *This is one of only two missions where Spand Express trucks are available. Their color is different from the one available in Jury Fury. *The way to keep a Spand Express truck is to hit it (do this close to your garage) until itstarts letting off black smoke and get in, hit it on walls till it starts burning then crash it inside your garage. The "mission passed" banner will show, but when you enter the garage, it will be repaired. *If you have thrown weapons, you can throw one into the area and destroy everything without causing a riot. This can also be done by shooting the trucks through the fence with a firearm. *After the guards and workers are all dead, the rest of the faction will fight among themselves with the same effects as the riot cheat, and will continue to fight each other until death, when only one of them is left. Gallery Riot-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti in the Coveralls outside Rafael's Riot-GTAVC3.jpg|The workers at Spand Express shortly before Tommy Vercetti starts a riot Riot-GTAVC4.jpg|The workers at Spand Express rioting. Note some workers are fighting other workers. Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City